The Center for Research on Chronic Illness in Vulnerable People (CRC1) is an integrated set of research cores designed to support and enhance the Center's research studies in the generation and dissemination of knowledge about preventing and managing chronic illness in vulnerable people. The overall goals of the Center are to foster research to prevent disease and reduce risky health-related behaviors and maximize health and function in the context of chronic illness. Chronic illnesses affect almost half of the population and disproportionately affect minorities, the poor, rural residents, young children and the elderly. These vulnerable populations are at increased risk for getting a chronic illness such as heart disease, cancer and AIDS, and they also have greater problems managing illness. The research aims of CRCI are to: l) assess the impact of specific vulnerabilities (poverty, developmental status, minority status and rural residence) on (a) the development of risky behaviors in those who are currently healthy; (b)the development of complications in people with chronic conditions; and (c) the ability of patients and families to manage chronic conditions; 2) strengthen the research on chronic illness through increased use of physiological and behavioral variables in studying chronic illness in diverse populations and in individuals and groups at highest risk; 3) develop and test interventions to reduce risky behaviors, particularly physical inactivity, poor eating habits, unsafe sex, and avoidance of health screening in individuals and families; 4) develop and test interventions to help chronically ill people maximize their functionality, manage their symptoms, and prevent additional (secondary) health problems; 5) determine the differential impact of specific vulnerabilities on responses to interventions; 6) increase the use of cost benefit analyses and determine the cost-effectiveness of interventions to prevent chronic illnesses and maximize health and functioning in those who are chronically ill; and 7) disseminate information to other researchers, clinicians, and policy makers about effective ways to prevent and manage chronic illness. This work will be accomplished through four research cores: an Interventions Core to support the development of efficient and effective interventions; an Outcomes Core to support the use of physiologic and behavioral variables; a Dissemination Core to facilitate the movement of research into practice; and an Administrative Core to oversee and evaluate the Center's activities, fund pilot studies and develop new investigators.